bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikimaru Senichi
Rikimaru Senichi (リキマル セニキ) is a former member and 3rd seat of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13. He is one of the two remaining members of the Senichi family. He left Soul Society after his brother's disappearance. Appearance Rikimaru is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. Rikimaru wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears his clan symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, Rikimaru seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist-guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist-guard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist-guard. As a Shinigami, he wore a very strange attire among his comrades and his hair was tied in a ponytail. He wears a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covers the right half of his torso, beneath which he wears armor that is light in the chest but dark everywhere else; the neck of the armor coils around his own and fastens there appropriately, and his left arm is left uncovered at the shoulder, exposing his clan mark. Around his waist is a very long sash that ties on the right side of his body and loops around the left and holds a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, black pants. Around Rikimaru's left forearm is a black band that has a white ring over the wrist. He completes his outfit with black ankle boots, within which his pants are tucked. Personality Rikimaru is rather quiet and calm outside of combat. He will be polite to his friends and opponents he deems worthy. He used to hold the the Captains of the Gotei 13 in high regard until they sent his brother on his mission he never returned from. His now despises them aside from his own former captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, who was not aware of the event. He tells his opponents to live everyday as if it were their last, which is ironic as he and many of his opponents are souls who have already died. Powers/Abilities Shadow Energy Rikimaru has strong spirit energy that can enable him to do things like transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this power, Rikimaru is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rikimaru is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. *'Shadow Morph: '''The shadows produced by Shadow Morph are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in free-form,as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. *'Shadow Drive: 'A type of spirit-amplification technique used by Rikimaru that brings out the true power of his Shadow Shinigami abilities, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rikimaru an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rikimaru's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rikimaru's fellow Shinigami and partner Shin Kamiya, Shadow Drive harnesses "the true power of death". *'Eclipse Force: 'Rikimaru is capable of entering the most powerful form of Shadow Energy at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of power. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Shinigami Shadow Energy. When this state is activated, Rikimaru's body becomes much more akin to a Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. This technique is considered to be stronger than even Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow Form. *'Unison Raid:'An ability which allows two individuals to unite their Spirit Energy into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rikimaru has shown himself to be able to combine his Shadow Energy with Shin's Holy Light,creating powerful attacks. This technique was only a theory of Urahara Kisuke until Rikimaru and Shin became the first to perfect and properly use the technique Zanpakutō '''Jigoku no kaminari '(地獄の雷 Lightning of Hell): Jingoku in it's sealed form resembles any standard katana. It's handle wraps are blue as well as it's sageo. It's sheathe is black and the guard as well as the hilt itself are silver. '''Shinkai: '''Jingoku no kaminari's Zanpaktō spirit is male. It takes the form of a tall man who's face in concealed by black wrapping, excluding a single yellow eye that can be seen. He's also wearing a long black coat with the edges ripped and a dark red waistcoat underneath that has five buckled instead of using the buttons. His outfit is complete with black leather pants and brown knee high buckled boots. He is a very patient and knowledgable spirit who is always willing to help his master. He has information about the history of the Shinigami, Soul Society, and Hollows. Rikimaru releases the Zanpaktō with the command of "Pierce, Lightning of Hell." When released, it takes the form of a